Pinkie Pie and the Saiyan Lady
by Rod Vulpine
Summary: After taking her friends on a trip underneath Canterlot's crystal coves, Twilight and co. discover an unknown life form that looks a lot like a hairless monkey with a tail trapped within crystal. After its accidental release, it awakens and reveals itself as a female Saiyan warrior. She goes rampant and escapes the capital. Pinkie decides to find and befriend her! Hilarity ensues!
1. Prologue

Pinkie Pie and the Saiyan lady

Chapter One

Prologue

King Cold was flung back with incredible force until he crashed at the foot of a tall mountain. He was an alien king, the ruler of the universe, possessing a massive bulky build, not unlike that of a giant human on steroids, with the difference being that his skin possessed a mulberry color; thick bone armor across his forearms, calves and head; his head also had a blue pearl like dome and a pair of horns as attributes. The thin black lips, pink strips across the sides of his face, red eyes and thick lizard like tail were the most distinctive features of his. Everybody feared this titan, with unparalleled super powers and cunning wits, the leader of the planet trade organization, in charge of countless powerful warriors who plundered the universe for its riches.

Right now however he wasn't in a good condition. His whole body screamed in pain, from all the gashes, broken ribs and arm, ripped muscle tissue, scrapes and damaged organs, the thrashed armor and ragged cape making his pathetic state complete.

"How…" he asked himself "How could this possibly happen! By a monkey no less!"

His day had started simple enough! Visit the newest, most recently conquered planet and wait for the buyers to arrive so that a deal would be bargained for. Only instead of them, a Saiyan girl appeared! Not even two decades old, the whelp claimed to have killed his business partners and blatantly challenged him to a fight. He hadn't even heard of her race yet but deciding to simply humor her and play along, King Cold thought it would make for a good sport to get some practice. However he never counted on that transformation of hers to occur. A transformation that he himself could not believe and his scouter broke from the sheer power boost it gave her.

And there she was now! The one who was brash enough to defy him! Females have always struck the lord of the universe as a weak and useless sex but this young maiden proved him wrong. The one that even his mightiest techniques could not deter! There, slowly walking towards him was the self-proclaimed Super Saiyan! Going by the name of Arracacia, the human-like female with blue eyes, surrounded by a fiery translucent golden glow, the front of her hair sporting a couple of inwardly curled locks, the back of it which went to her waist voluptuous and wild, the whole thing jutting up, long and spiky, dangling back and forth as if rocked by an invisible wind. She wore typical leather Saiyan armor, with brown shoulder pads and skirt protection, black elements such as her breast pads, boots, forearm bands, all lined in white. Adding a monkey's tail snuggly wrapped around her waist gave her an alluring look.

"I thought you were a strong warrior but it seems that I'm too strong for my own good! And here I was really hoping for a worthy opponent. Well, guess you'll be saying bye bye now. Once I'm done with you I might become the benevolent queen of my planet Vegeta; maybe change my people's ways for the better; teach them to protect the universe from people like you and perhaps go ahead and train some other Saiyans into going Super!" The insolent woman pressed her foot hard against Cold's chest before burning a hole through his stomach with a beam of light from her hand and adding "Oh, and don't worry. I didn't forget about your children. The universe would suffer greatly if I let them live!"

"Aaaaaah-aaa-aaaaaaah! You, you fucking bitch! Don't think you'll kill me so easily!" The purple terror moaned in agony, cursing and swearing.

"Oh, and how will you do that?" Arracacia asked cockily.

"Heheheheheheh! I have a technique for those stronger than me. Let me introduce you to it." King Cold smirked with blood trickling down his chin before raising his hand and unleashing a strange blue ripple of energy.

The female Saiyan faltered back in surprise and before she knew it she felt an odd numb sensation running up her feet. Looking down, her expression changed into that of terror when she beheld some sort of blue crystalloid substance going up her body slowly but surely. Struggling to free herself she tried breaking it but it was no use. As the rock formation reached her waist, the fem warrior started feeling weak, her Super Saiyan form dissolving, leaving her natural fiery red hair color to return and her eyes reverted back to their original black hue.

"Wh-what is this?" She uttered a muffled cry.

"Heeheheheheheheheh! This indestructible crystal will soon cover every inch of your body leaving you in a state of suspended animation forever! And I will still remain Lord of the Universe!" The villain gloated, chuckling in an evil manner.

"N-no… this… cannot… be… everything… I've strived for… it can't end… this way…" Arracacia tried to stay awake, her eyelids feeling heavier and heavier as her transparent prison went up to her chest.

"Sweet eternal dreams." Cold got up to his feet, clutching his stomach with his good arm.

As the crystal reached her throat, the saiyan girl saw life flashing before her eyes: the Doctor who found her, raised her, trained her to become a Super Saiyan, the only one who cared for her and taught her the difference between right and wrong; her Saiyan comrades, and her sparing with them; the day she first transformed;

"Doctor… Dad." Were her last words as she closed her eyes, and frowned a little, accepting her fate before she was completely frozen in space and time.

Taking a breather, the demonic ruler of space, flew over the hulking formation, lifting it with some effort. Then he flew out of the atmosphere of the planet he was on, started spinning while still retaining a firm grip of the lucid boulder until he gained enough momentum and hurled it with the last of his mighty force.

Going back down on the surface, he landed with a loud thud on his belly, breathing heavily.

"Lord Cold! Sire! Are you okay?" A green alien henchman appeared, followed by some associates of his, who had been watching the battle from a safe distance.

"Get me to a Medical Machine you fools!" The king grunted, his cronies springing into action and carrying his large form back to the spaceship.

After being healed up, the demon lord ordered that they immediately take off for planet Retum, where his son Frieza was at right now.

Looking back at the receding planet through a large window, Cold engrossed himself in thought.

_Now that I've taken care of this problem, what am I going to do now? I have never encountered a warrior this strong! Have I not have used my last resort technique I would have certainly perished. I really wish I could have smashed the crystal I encased the Saiyan girl in but it really is indestructible and not even I can put a dent in it! It will probably weaken and break away on its own eventually but that will be couple of thousand of years from now. By the time she reawakens, I would have done all the things I've ever wanted to do with the universe. In the mean time what will I do once I find her race? Destroy their planet perhaps? ... No! It would be better if I enslave them for now! They will still make good mercenaries if they're as strong as she said they were, and I will send in some spies to find out what kind of training has that Saiyan girl undergone to obtain such power! Besides if another Super Saiyan appears or the Saiyans rebel, I will simply let my son Frieza destroy them all. Besides it's not like they will refuse to serve me! They're planet traders just like me! As the old saying goes "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer!"_ The dark lord grinned forming up his thoughts before remembering something.

"Excuse me pilot but which ones of you witnessed what happened on that planet?" The horned villain asked.

"Just the entire crew my lord! The rest of the planet was uninhabited as the purging served that purpose" The pilot replied, not taking his eyes off the monitor.

"Good!" King Cold smiled, raising his hand once more, unleashing multiple thin beams of light from his fingers.

A couple of yells of agony later, his entire crew fell dead. Emotionless, the bad dude clicked a couple of buttons setting the machine on autopilot with the same course.

"Nobody should know about the Super Saiyan but me!" he muttered to himself.

/planet Retum/

Young Freeza stood in the palace garden, zapping butterflies with energy attacks. He looked a lot like his father, only his overall body color was pink, the dome on his head being purple and his body several times smaller compared his papa.

"Hello father." He said calmly, turning around gracefully to greet his loving parent.

"Hello Frieza." The king returned in kind.

"How did the negotiations go?"

"There were… some complications! But I took care of them easily! That brings me to the reason of my visit! I bring you a present!"

"Oh, and what would that be my father?"

"Remember all the promises which I made to you when you were born? Well, I think that now you're old enough to take some responsibility. From now on, you will be known as Lord Frieza, ruler of the North quadrant of the Universe!" King Cold proclaimed dramatically, waving his hands towards the skies.

"Ooooh, thank you father! I've dreamed of that ever since you started teaching me all of the things I will need to know about being the ruler of the universe! I promise! I won't let you down!" The destructive little teen hovered around gaily, swiveling his tail frantically.

"I know you'll make me proud son!" The mulberry titan patted his son on the shoulder.

Meanwhile Cold's eldest son and Frieza's older brother Cooler, watched over them, perched on the opposing wall, with his arms crossed and a look of rancor written on his face.

"Enjoy your glory while you can, you spoiled brat!" He said to himself, as he bit on a strange edgy cyan fruit.

/Meanwhile on a faraway planet/

A jungle wilderness could be seen as all sorts of sounds of booming life could be heard from all directions. There, under an angouma tree stood two horse-like creatures. However they looked nothing like the ones on planet Earth. They both possessed a spiraled horn and a pair of feathered wings, great intelligence and supernatural abilities. The bigger one had a pure white coat, a soft pink flowing mane, a slender figure and the mark of a yellow sun on her flank. It could be determined that she was twelve years old in human years. The other equine was much smaller in comparison with a light phthalo blue coat, a very light azure mane, looked barely over one year old and lacked a mark unlike the elder one.

"Come on Luna try again! Ce-Les-Tia! Ce-Les-Tia! Ce-Les-Tia!" The white one encouraged her sibling, repeating her own name syllable by syllable.

"Ceeeeh… Ceeeeeeeh…ceeeh?" The little filly struggled to pronounce the word her sister kept on saying, failing time and again.

"Come on! You almost got it! I'm… Ce-Les-Tia! Your sis-ter!" The pink haired horse pointed her forehoof towards her chest to emphasize on her wording.

"Ceeeh… Ceeh... TIA!" The foal squeaked loudly and abruptly.

"G-good enough." A tear of happiness and pride trickled down the regal looking equine as she took her sister up with an aura of energy surrounding the younger one and plopped her on her back "Now, let's go and find ourselves a land of harmony!"

"TIA!" Another squeal erupted from the younger sister as she hugged her sibling by the nape of the neck.

And just as Celestia turned her head forward and started trotting, she heard a loud whooshing noise. Looking up she saw a large sphere like shape engulfed in a blue flame, soaring down from the sky, with a course set for very far away from where they were. Perhaps so far away that it would reach beyond the horizon.

With her heart filled with dread, the young princess to be swiftly opened her wings and with a few flaps took off in the opposite direction, making sure to keep her sister stable.

To be continued…

Author's notes: I hope you like how it's beginning because this is going to be the wildest DBZ/MLP FIM crossover you've ever read! The whole Saiyan in Equestria idea was swirling around in my mind for quite a while but I never got beyond the point of the Saiyan's appearance. And then this idea was born! I have developed most of the story line by now so you better keep reading!

I decided I should make the Saiyan female since there aren't many DBZ characters that happen to be female, not to mention that most Hie stores star male characters in general. So a badass chick sounded like a great idea! That and I like female characters. I decided that I should call her Arracacia while I was browsing through the Latin names of vegetables. The South American Arracacha is the veggie which struck me as the perfect match, Lol


	2. The Unleashing

The Saiyan lady versus Friendship

Chapter 2

The unleashing

/Five Thousand years later/

Twilight Sparkle the unicorn pony was simply skipping with joy today. Unlike many other times today she planned to spend some leisurely time in Canterlot. And what better way to spend it than to explore the old Crystal cave system under the city she was… ahem… imprisoned in during the wedding. So grand was her excitement that she literally hopped on one level with her earth pony friend Pinkie Pie who was her most supportive member of the exploration group.

The idea came to her while she was reading a book called "Earth and its geological wonders" its section on crystalline formations catching her eye. Remembering her stay at the wedding had motivated her to go on this trip. After asking her friends about it, they all agreed to go. Spike on the other hand lay sick with a cold and needed to stay in bed and take his medicine so he was considered a pass. Arranging a proper time so that every each and one of them would be available, they took the first train to the Capital in the earliest hours of the morning.

It was pre-noon now and it was snowing lightly. Canterlot looked like an absolute fairy tale during the winter! Every snowflake landed on the perfect spot of every building, distributing the snow evenly along its streets. Everything was simply... wonderfully fluffy and that made Twilight feel full of energy and giddy with excitement.

Finally entering the castle's great halls, Applejack was the first one to speak after a quiet journey from the station to the palace:

"Ah don't get it! What are we gonna find in there but a bunch of crystal doohickeys?" she scratched her head from underneath her Stetson.

"Applejack darling! This means much to Twilight! Besides… this is a once in a lifetime opportunity! When else will we see such a wonder of nature?" Rarity justified her lavender friend's means.

"Rarity just wants to find some gems." Rainbow Dash snickered, shoving her pristine coated friend on the shoulder, the fashion unicorn sticking her tongue out in return.

"Oh, I hope there will be a variety of bats down there too." Fluttershy brought her front hooves to her chest with a look full of hope.

"I'm just plain happy!" Pinkie Pie blurted out, earning an awkward look from her peers for the obvious statement.

Having had prepared a reserved audience with princess Celestia beforehand, Twilight and her friends were soon in her presence. The ruler of the day approved their request without a fuss, wishing them success:

"I hope you find many interesting things while on your search below!"

Not wasting any time, the group of ponies descended the carved steps of the Canterlot underground caverns. Once there they started exploring the various tunnels with the help of the lights provided by the horns of the two unicorns. Oooing and aaahing at all the crystallized formations, mother earth had created, the company went deeper and deeper into the tunnels: walls, spires, crystal stalactites, stalagmites and stalactones filled their eyes, with soft purple and blue tones filling the eyes with their pleasant view. The grandeur of the place was astounding, as the steps made by ponies of an age forgotten kept going down and down. There were nooks and crevices everywhere, nothing ever the same, the terrain always changing with each step, every little detail being an individual spectacle of its own. There was a also a rail with some old rusty cave carts but they lay forgotten and slowly degrading with time. There were also certain multicolored lights emanating from the place itself giving it a feel of mysticism and secrecy.

Rarity as the always enthusiastic gem hunter had already collected a small number in her saddlebag which she brought along with her. Twilight carried along a very thick scroll, noting everything she saw, while carrying it with her levitation magic. Deciding to test the acoustics Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy began a singing number. Rainbow was just doing some flying tricks, testing her maneuvers in a darker environment while AJ observed her with a half-interested gaze.

"Lalalalalalaaaa... Huh?" The pink whirlwind suddenly stopped amid one of her las noticing something amiss.

"Hmmmmm! A big blue crystal thingie, but it looks like the strangest one I've seen even though there's a lot and I mean a lot of those around here, and I really do know a lot about rocks!"

"Pinkie, where are you? Why are you talking to yourself for that matter?" TS called for her party mare friend, the sound hoof steps being heard all over the place.

Fixing her gaze intently on this strange hulking formation she had stumbled upon, Pinkie went closer. It was like there was it had a core of a darker shade of blue in the center, but it had a weird shape. Defying all logic, the looney trickster suddenly took out a water hose out of nowhere and started spraying the whole thing with a thick stream of H2O. As all of the layers of dust got washed off, Pinkie Pie gasped as she saw its now crystal clear see through surface.

"Hey! Girls, come here! I found a creature trapped in crystal!" The party mare beamed so widely the ends of her smile threatened to split her face in two.

"That's ridiculous! There are no signs of life here! Not even bats! If this is a prank I swear I…" The studious unicorn's jaw dropped at the sight she beheld.

A moment later all of the others gathered upon the phenomenon, staring at it in awe! It was a large hairless bipedal creature! Sporting a strange black and brown leather outfit and a bushy voluptuous mane, it stood frozen in time, its hind legs slightly spread apart, hinting that it must have been struggling while being encased in its prison, its upper appendages in awkward flailing positions and its eyes closed with a calm look of acceptance. The crystal itself a large mass of dark blue, forming around it like a cocoon.

"Judging by its bushy tail wrapped up around its torso it is probably of some unknown hairless species of monkeys! The large cranium tells me that it might've been intelligent, its wild mane probably served to protect its sensitive scalp and back from the cold and it seems to be about six and a half feet tall." The nerdy mare analyzed its features, while circling it.

"Yup, my Pinkie sense didn't fail me!" Pinkie beamed warmly.

"WHAT? You knew this would happen?" Twilight couldn't contain herself.

"Mmmmmhmmmm… I got a belly itch, neck spasm and eye flutter meaning that I'm going to meet somepony extraordinary in a cave. But I'm guessing she isn't a somepony… Anyways, that's why I've been excited today!" The magenta maned trickster rambled.

"How do you know it's a she?" The geeky pony looked the alien over once more.

"Uuuuum, I know my mammals Twilight and the two bumps on this creature's chest remind me of a bovine's udder, meaning that they might be her mammary glands which she uses to feed her young. Plus I don't see a scrotum…" Fluttershy blushed as she presented her findings.

"Female or not, I can't believe we found a monster! Awesooome! And by the looks of its armor it must've been a pretty cool warrior!" RD bobbed her head in approval.

"Oh, oh I know! Let's set her free! Then we'll throw her a Welcome party and be best friends!" The looney earth pony spontaneously proposed, earning a "Yeah" from her rainbow maned amigo.

"NO!" Both unicorns and the country freckled work horse denied the suggestion, adamant in their resolve.

"But maybe she's nice." The timid pegasus squeaked, trying to support the cause of freedom.

"Fluttershy, sweetie, surely you jest? Just look at that brutish appearance! Why I'm scared what horrid things it might do to us if we set it free!" The fashionista motioned to the beastly looking being, scrunching up her face in disgust.

"Well, I don't think she's as bad as you're making her out to be! Just look at her face! It looks all so sad, frowny and down in the dumps." Pinkie bounced over to the semi-transparent menhir, pressing her nose against it, and looking at the lifeless being with compassion.

As the arguments turned into angry yelling it seemed that a solution wasn't going to come up any time soon.

"QUIIIIIIIIIIIET!" Twilight Sparkle silenced all of her comrades, gaining the spot light "If anypony is going to have the final word, then that would be princess Celestia! Since the formation is just like a large stalactone…" blank looks "big base, small ends, I'll simply zap off the ends and hover it up to the surface. What do you think?"

After some mutual nods of agreement, the little spellweaver had her green light to proceed. Focusing on her cutting magic, the unicorn produced a thin beam and started cutting through the lower end of the giant boulder like form. It had grown incredibly fragile as Twilight felt it while she was working on it. Having have completed the cut, the magic mare looked over her work, pleased. But just as she was about to continue with the upper end, a strange sound appeared out of nowhere that made all the equines jump and whinny.

*CRACK… Craack… crack crack crack craaaa-craaaaak… craaa-craaaaa-craaaaaa-aaaack…. crack*

After the last of the crack noises were gone, all of the ponies held their breath, fearing for the worst. However after two whole minutes of waiting in anticipation they all sighed in relief.

"*deep sigh* You see girls! We just have to be careful and…"

*CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA-aaaaaaashh-sh-sh-shhh-shhh-shhhh*

The whole thing collapsed sending the body captured within it tumbling down, being buried under large pieces of shards.

"Oh, my Celestia! I hope that thing doesn't wake up!" Rarity held on to Applejack for dear life as the entire group had leaped behind a 4 foot tall wall for protection.

"I… I don't think it will. It's probably been there for thousands of years. I hate to say it but it's probably dead." The stressed out librarian took a big breath and regained her cool, trying to assure all of the others.

"Twilight's right! Don't you ponies worry none! Everypony got out of danger without no harm!" The working earth pony aided her smart friend in her argument before turning to her marshmallow white companion with a miffed look "Now Rares, would you get your hooves off me? No offense sugar cube but ah think yer overreacting!"

However as if by some irony fate had decided to play on AJ and TS, some loud groans emanated from behind them where the giant boulder crashed. With both Fluttershy and Rarity gripping their orange earth pony and cyan pegasus friends tightly, much to their chagrin, all of the equines' hearts skipped a beat.

"W-w-what…" a female voice was heard "Where… when…uuuuughhhhhh… oh man" some clinking sounds occurred, confirming that the unknown being was alive and was getting up right now "Mmmmmm… Oh…" it made a sound of realization "I'm… free?… I'm free!" it said to itself before some screams of delight followed "YEEEEES! I'M FREE! AHAHAHAAHAAHAAAAH! FINALLY! Man I hope it hasn't been that long! I'd really like to pay back that stupid bastard Cold! Wohooooo!"

As the victory shouts were going on, the mares closeby were conversing quietly.

"I-i-i-eee-eee-eeee… it speaks our language!" The Staremaster blurted out.

"Whatever are we going to do!" The fashionista went in drama queen mode.

"Somepony has got to go over the wall and spy on it of course! She doesn't even know we're here yet! And I'm going to be the one to do it if all of you ponies are afraid." Rainbow Dash scrambled up and poked her head over the wall.

Swaying its tail freely, the creature had started stretching. The prismatic pegasus was soon joined the rest of her friends with the exclusion of Rarity who had decided to converse with Twilight who for some reason had started feeling quite uneasy.

All of a sudden, the alien's lean figure bulked up a little. Then the whole atmosphere around it changed, an eery sensation crawling up everypony's backs. Some strands of white light started emanating from the beastly being as it breathed slowly and audibly. That caused the lavender unicorn to cringe a little, her lines of worry creasing further.

"Twilight what's wrong?" Rarity tried to do something about her magical friend's distressed state.

"I feel it! It has this power emanating from it! I've been around the princesses for quite some time over the years and they are quite powerful too but this… the sensation I'm getting from this creature is of the likes I've never sensed before! And its really hard to keep control over my my adrenaline level and my magic sensors! I'm a a bit scared!" Celestia's student felt the spot behind her stomach tense up and the power input of her horn making her nauseous.

This... whatever it was, used some sort of strange magic! And its amount was astounding! Heck was even on par with the princesses! But that's not what made Twilight feel so queasy! It was that right now she could tell that this was only a small amount of the creature's full power, as she felt it was exhausted and mostly drained of its magic reserves right now.

"Aaaaaaah… nothing beats raising your Power level after some time being trapped inside of a crystal like some bug in amber! Now… let's see if I still got it!" The extraterrestrial suddenly kicked a huge chunk of earth, sending it flying into the open air before she aimed her upper limb at it and fired a thick ball of light at it, turning it into scattering debris.

Before anypony could say "Hold it", the cyan pegasus had flown up to the creature beginning an assault of accusing words:

"Hey, hey you! Yeah you! If you think you're gonna start destroying stuff once you come out and into my home you've got another thing coming! We don't like creatures like you see! If you so much as hurt any of my friends or any other pony in Equestria, as Celestia is my witness I will Rainboom you to… Gyuuuuuuuk!" The alien's claw shot out from behind its back and gripped her by the throat.

"RAINBOW NOOO!" The others came out of hiding, not daring to come any closer however.

"Shut up! You're annoying!" The being looked into RD's eyes, with an irritated look "You dare threaten me?"

"Kyeeee, cough, k-kk-kk-kwoooh *choke, wheeze* aaa-aa-aaaak…" The equine struggled to no avail, her throat being tightly squeezed.

"Let her go right now!" A Southen drawl boomed, which caused the alien to obey that order… on a whim… and do so.

Just as the Wonderbolt fan hit the floor, gasping for air and coughing, the otherworldly lady heard galloping hoofsteps. Looking up she was too late to notice a pair of hind hooves planting themselves in her face.

Landing on her feet, Applejack looked up to evaluate the damage. For her utter surprise however, she saw that the alien's face was unscathed, and it only looked angrier for that matter. With her eyes growing the size of dinner plates, the southern bucker started kicking the creature's shin hoping to do some damage there.

With a cry, AJ was lifted by her voluptuous mane, the bipedaled lady's claws wrapping around it.

"AAA-AAA-AA-AAAAAAAAAH! OW, OW, OOOOOOW! It hurts dagnabbit! Leggo! OOH-OH-OOOOOOOOOOH!" The southern bucker squealed as helpless as a newborn filly, her shrieks emanating off the walls of the cave.

"First you insult me, now you attack me! Well… I must tell you that I don't even feel anything from your feeble kicks." The being told her captive, switching the grip of her hand from the equine's mane to its face, bringing it up to hers so it would look at her in the eyes.

"Y-y-y-You leave my friends Alone!" Twilight finally gathered the courage to speak up against the oppressor, her voice hoarse.

Now having diverted her attention to the purple unicorn, the alien threw the orange mare up in the air, letting her get caught by her friends. RD having had crawled back to the others, assured Twilight that she was safe. Charging up her horn with all of her magical power, the wizard pony started shooting at the being with all her might. Then gathering the last of her strength she fired the biggest blast she could muster. Collapsing on the floor with fatigue Twilight didn't bother looking the others, their mouths gaping in disbelief.

Every each and one of the blasts were deflected away by the unknown being's paw as if they were nothing. The last one the warrior decided to take the brunt of by crossing her forearms defensively. After the beam hit, an explosion followed. However as the smoke cleared away it revealed the creature whole and unharmed.

"Hmmmm… not bad! Haven't had an opponent in a while!" the bipedal lady flicked her claw up which suddenly caused Twilight to be lifted up in the air.

To the rest of the Main six's great horror, she started floating towards the alien with another motion, with no aura whatsoever until they were face to face.

"You must be a very brave little warrior to stand up for your friends like that!" The fem fighter smirked before asking "And what might be your name?"

After some hesitation, while shaking like jello Princess Celestia's student finally answered in a last cry of defiance:

"M-My name is Twilight Sparkle! Personal student of princess Celestia! I liberated you from that crystal cocoon and you should be grateful!"

Flinching for a moment, the alien lady started to think. After she was done, she reached out for the unicorn's head.

"NOOO! PLEASE! DON'T KILL HER! WE LOVE HER! DON'T DO THIS!" The others pleaded desperately, falling to their knees.

Closing her eyes, Twilight prepared for the worse. She never did expect the next gesture coming however.

A rough but gentle clawless paw patted her head. Opening her eyes, the unicorn saw the creature grinning.

"Thank you Twilight Sparkle for freeing me! For that I will do what no other Saiyan of my kind has ever done before… I'll swallow my pride and let you and your friends leave alive." The Saiyan stated, earning some whews of relief from everypony "However I don't think it's a smart idea to cross me again!"

After setting the pony on the ground the fem warrior started to reason with herself.

"Now… how do I get out of here? Should I blast a hole? … No… that would cause the whole place to cave in… hmmmmm… oh…. I know!" The Saiyan lady had an idea and after she widened her stance, she released a powerful battle cry "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaah!"

The echo emanating from all corners of the cave was astounding. But what astonished the ponies even more was the smirk that appeared once more on the alien's face and its appendage clearly pointing towards the direction where the exit really was.

"Aaaaah, the echo says that way! Well, it's been… a blast but I'll be getting the hell outta here! Tataaa!" The Saiyan's feet left the floor and she literally flew off.

Still incapable to comprehending the impossible things this female alien seemed to be able to do, quite some time passed until somepony snapped out of it.

"Oh, no! What have we done! We unleashed a monster upon Equestria!" Rarity swooned, somehow finding her favorite couch to land on.

"I must warn princess Celestia! You girls get back up the stairs, I'm taking the express!" Twilight snapped into attention, gathering the last of her energy.

"Twilight you can't! You're tired! Let us carry you!" Fluttershy insisted but it was too late.

In a flash Twilight Sparkle was gone.

_/in the throne room/_

Princess Celestia was just in the middle of another boring political speech, one of her ministers was giving her when all of a sudden her pupil appeared in the middle of the hall. Upon looking at her sorry and disheveled state, the diarch immediately knew something was wrong.

"Twilight my dear! What's the matter?" The alicorn flew right up to her student and nuzzled her.

"P-princess… trouble… *pant*… monster….. I'm sorry… *wheeze*…. I… set it free… *pant*… help us….. you must….. it…. Powerful…." Was all the lavender unicorn could say in fits before she collapsed on the rug, gasping for breath.

"Get the medics! Her magic reserve is almost diminished!" The regal equine commanded.

From all the information she gathered, Celestia collected all of her concentration on her senses. And soon enough she did feel an incredibly strong presence! But it wasn't that of a pony! No it was foreign… strange…

A commotion that came on the other side of the throne room and a loud thud alerted her, and it was then that princess Celestia knew the exact location of that creature…

To be continued…

**Authors Note:**

Authors notes: For anyone not understanding why Arracacia acts like she does, watch "Bardock the father of Goku" (and maybe Episode of Bardock) to see what a Saiyan acts like. She acts like the typical Saiyan with the exception of having a conscience, discerning between good and bad, and refusing to harm or kill innocent and defenseless creatures (this will be expanded upon further later in the story).

Yes, she is mean, and I understand if you don't like it, but you must simply view things through her eyes. She just got out of a crystal prison, she is irritable, weak, with a crude personality full of pride and a short temper then all of a sudden some small creatures start talking smack to her and attack her. After all she is an Antihero.


	3. Battling a Saiyan

Pinkie Pie and the Saiyan lady

Chapter 3

Battling a Saiyan

As Arracacia passed through the exit of the caves, her eyes squinted. She didn't know how much time she had spent in total darkness but she definitely needed some time to adjust to the light. After her acclimatization period was over, the Saiyan went over one of the palace's portholes and took her first breath of fresh air since what seemed forever. Looking upon the place she had ended up in, she smiled; the entire city she was in was absolutely magnificent in all its grandeur and splendor! The grand beautiful buildings were made of marble with varying tones of white and purple, framed with gold; And the equines! Oh so many equines! It was absolutely incredible to see the level of architecture the locals had managed to achieve using their energy to make up for their lack technology and proper building appendages. The spires and walls of the city skyrocketed, all of them with circular dome like roofs ending with long poles, while the lower buildings looked very posh with all their colorful tents. The whole thing was like a mixture between a giant fortress and a palace perched on the edge of a mountain. The mounds of fluffy white the warrior recognized as snow, due to her travels; oh how the mounds sparkled against the dim light; the wind was icy but she could bare it.

Arracacia had seen many worlds and planets and the living creatures that inhabited them. True, the ones with strong warriors she went there to destroy but that was besides the point. She was amazed at how these creatures' anatomy had developed in order to bend the energy in their bodies and the environment around them. It was truly astounding to say the least! The ones with horns were quite versatile at manipulating their ki in many forms. The ones with wings were expert fliers, even if not as fast as her or another Saiyan. And those who had none of those gifts did possess a nice amount of physical prowess, not to mention they had some sort of connection to the earth. Yeeees! She might like it here!

"Halt! Identify yourself" A rude and demanding voice rang behind the fem fighter's back.

Turning around Arracacia saw that a bunch of the natives happened to stumble across her. Judging by the golden armor they wore, the woman determined they were the keepers of order around this place.

"Identify, huh? Well I think it's kinda cocky to ask me that without even giving me your own name! You're certainly no gentleman to be acting that way to a lady!" The fighter crossed her arms showing her best "not amused" face.

After the other two guard ponies glanced at their leader awkwardly, he pressed on, his words sounding like pure insolence to the Saiyan:

"I'm sorry… uuuuh, madam but if you don't have any sort an appointment here in the palace then you must be here without permission! We'll have to arrest you for trespassing!"

"Heh! Big words for a little guy who doesn't even reach halfway up my hip!" Arracacia bent down a little so she'd come face to face with the offensive pony, a vein on her forehead starting to throb.

"You leave me no other choice then!" The Royal Guard's horn flared up, enveloping the humanoid in a greenish glow and lifting her off the ground.

"Heh heh heh! Aaaaahaahahahaahah! Haaahahahahahah!" The Saiyan started laughing at the pathetic display of authority before her laughter ceased and her eyes turned serious "Bad move!"

And with another shout, a strong transparent aura of surging energy appeared around the female, quickly disrupting the previous one and dominating the area.

The unicorn stallion fell on his sides, the huge magical feedback knocking him out cold.

"Draw your spears! Alarm! Alarm! The princesses are in danger!" The other upkeepers of the law made a huge uproar, alerting every soldier pony in the vicinity.

With spears and javelins at the ready, they hurled them at the attacker with all their might.

_/Meanwhile back in the throne room/_

"Twilight!" Rainbow Dash barged into the room Twilight had been moved to, followed by the other of the Mane six "Are you okay?"

"Yes girls. And I'm good to go!" The lavender spellweaver nodded, while the doctor did her last inspections on her condition while scribbling down some prescriptions.

"You're lucky we reacted as quickly as we did miss Sparkle! The exertion wasn't as bad as we thought. The pills I gave you have helped you replenish some of your magic reserves and will lead you to a speedy recovery, and I've dulled your magic sensors temporarily with a shot so it wouldn't affect your nerves as much. You would still be able to perform spells but you would not be able to sense other magic signatures. Remember not to exert yourself for a while!" The medic gave the unicorn her advice before packing up her things and leaving.

"We're so glad you're okay Twilight! I was afraid something bad might've happened." Fluttershy hugged her librarian friend in relief.

"HOW DARE YE! PREPARE TO FACE THE WRATH OF THE MOON, MONSTER!" A deep voice rattled the castle's walls, as all of the mares jumped in shock for the second time today.

/in the corridors/

One of Celestia's sunguards slammed into the wall his ruler was walking by, slumping to the marble floor like a crumpled piece of paper. Retaining her calm and collected regal composure, the princess looked upon the scene unfolding in front of her, her stoic eyes unchanging. A large bipedal creature was rampaging around, throwing or bashing every guard that dared to charge at it. Its demeanor reminded the alicorn of a wild animal barreling through in search of its freedom.

Arracacia gave a mighty elbow jab right in the barrel armor of yet another equine, bending the metal as if it was thin foil, sending the pony hurtling and smashing into its comrades. And just as another group of stallions was about to surprise the Saiyan from behind her back, she disappeared, reappearing to their rear and as they turned, she kicked them brutally, the sole kick sending the entire large mass flying as if they were one drop scattering into many. And just as the warrior lady grabbed an earth pony by the spear and lifted it along with the said creature, she heard a very soft and soothing female voice to her left.

"Greetings! You seem to be quite the troubled simian. My name is princess Celestia and I am one of the rulers of this land and castle you're in right now. Now what seems to be upsetting you and why are you bashing my poor Royal guards?" Celestia greeted the creature, acting with a regal display of respect and grace.

Now that she came to this bipedal being and inspected it up close, the princess was quite surprised to see that it towered over her own already impressive height, coming around a head taller than herself.

"A princess, huh? Finally, an intelligent horse that isn't a total jackass!" Arracacia's felt her anger settling down as she dropped the misfortunate stud that scrambled behind his princess' back.

"To answer your question, they started it! I just came out of some mines and suddenly these dickheads decided it would be a good idea to try and arrest me without having done anything wrong! Since I don't take crap from weaklings, I fought back!" The alien fighter narrowed her eyes into slits at the cowering mass of soldiers who quivered under her disapproving stare.

"Fair enough. My guards do have a tendency of getting a bit… paranoid." The alicorn took a gander at her subordinates who smiled sheepishly at their diarch "What may be your name and species if I am not too bold to ask?"

"Heh, I can sense you are probably one of the strongest warriors on this world, so I guess its okay to show you some respect. My name is Arracacia, proud member of the Saiyan race and the strongest warrior in the Universe!" The Saiyan stuck out her chest with great pride, making her introduction.

"I can tell that you are indeed strong." Celestia nodded in acknowledgement.

"Yaaaaaaaaaa…" A desperate cry echoed throughout the corridor, nearing with every second.

"HAAA! You were saying?" Arracacia elbowed the incoming guard's pony without even turning, sending him crashing through the door on the opposite side of the corridor.

_/in Princess Luna's bedroom/_

Princess Luna was in her comfortable round bed, having pleasant dreams. Her resting place had a cloud mattress that one could just sink right in and a foam pillow to die for. With the silken covers having gently enveloped her slender form, the ruler of the night couldn't be happier in her sleep.

_Luna I'm afraid neither I nor the elements are strong enough to defeat this evil! You're Equestria's only hope!, The Celestia of her dreams draped herself over the lunar diarch's front hoof, pleadingly._

_**Fear not dear sister and my loyal subjects of Equestria! For I princess Luna, the mistress of the Night will vanquish this demon and send it back to Tartarus where it belongs!**__ Luna stood proud, adorned in heroic silver armor._

*BAAAAAAAAAM, thuuuuuump, thump, thump, thuuump, thuuuuuuuuump BAM*

The night mare woke up with a start, her body jerking itself up into a sitting position, quite startled by the sudden noise. Quickly taking notice of her surroundings, she saw that the entrance to her private chambers had its front door missing as if it was ripped out of its hinges. Deathly silence surrounded her as the blue alicorn felt the blood pumping into her skull and the adrenaline giving her that feeling of anxiety. Luna's heart skipped a beat as she heard a weak groan from behind her. Twisting her head abruptly, the princess witnessed a sight that left her absolutely stunned.

It was one of her sister's guards, lying on his side side with the tip of her battered door on top of him, splinters, trails of peeled ceiling and linoleum adorning the floor. And there was also…

_Blood! The guard is terribly hurt!_ The lunar diarch immediately removed the large piece of wood off the stallion, her eyes trailing from his snout which had blood trickling from it to the rest of his body.

Using a harmless x-ray spell, she saw that he had several fractured ribs, making it harder for him to breathe, as she heard his labored wheezes and coughs for air.

"To be reduced to such a horrible condition! What happened? Who did this to you?" She demanded, her voice authoritative yet sympathetic.

"Coooooough, cough, k-kah! M-monster… *gasp* in the castle… halls… comrades… *pant*… beaten or afraid… Cooooough… too… strong… Save us…" The guard's voice sounded just like the whisper of an ill pony that had lost his voice.

_I dreamt of myself battling an evil creature just moments ago and now I wake up to find my dream a reality! Oh the cruel irony._ The night mare contemplated, shifting her gaze from the stud to a frightened maid mare who was shivering from the sight of what she was seeing.

"Go and find a doctor for this brave guard! It seems that there is a monster rampaging within the castle walls. If it is strong enough to push back our armed forces then I will go and deal with it myself if my sister hasn't gotten to it yet." Luna stood tall and regal, putting on her royal regalia and best warrior face before trotting out the open entrance and out of her room.

_/back in the hallway/_

"I know this must be your first time here but it's certainly not nice to start beating on others in such a vicious manner. It most certainly left a bad impression on your behalf." Celestia kept her cool, trying to be as reasonable and diplomatic as possible.

"We Saiyans aren't famous for being nice. Now don't get me wrong! As much as I enjoy a good fight, I never wanted to get into one in the first place. All I want is to leave this place and go somewhere far away so I can gather my wits. I don't get along well with others so if I leave: you get to be rid of me, and I get to be rid of the presence of you and your annoying kind. So how's about it? Will you call off your forces and let me be?" Arracacia made a proposal, hoping the equines would accept it for the sake of their good health.

And just as the princess of the sun was starting to think that there may be a peaceful resolution to this dilemma, a very familiar voice boomed throughout the hallways, a voice that made her mentally facehoof herself.

"HOW DARE YE! PREPARE TO FACE THE WRATH OF THE MOON, MONSTER!"

And right in front of princess Celestia's very eyes, her "darling" sister Luna swooped in and tackled the mysterious creature with all her fury, sending them both crashing through a nearby window.

_Of course! Just as I am on the verge of calming this powerful entity down and coming to a peaceful solution, Luna just has to fly in and ruin it! I have feeling that this won't end well!_

"Princess!" Twilight Sparkle's voice resonated in the corridor, snapping the Shepherd of the sun back to reality.

"Twilight! I see you and your friends are fine." Princess Celestia hid her worry with one of her serene masks "I know I said I was hoping you'd find interesting things down there but I honestly wasn't expecting this."

"What happened? Did you beat that monster?" RD inquired a bit begrudgingly, still feeling the soreness in her throat.

"No. I found it fighting numerous of my Royal guards. At first I thought it might be attacking in blind rage but after speaking to it I found several things about it. First, it was my guards that tried to apprehend it by force so that's why it fought back, even though its methods were… excessive! It told me its name is Arracacia, identifying itself as a member of the Saiyan species. Through my long life I've never heard of a Saiyan race so that brings me to ask how you encountered this creature in the first place?"

"It's a she! And she's not a monster, she's a monkey! I mean duuuh… didn't you see her tail?" Pinkie Pie called out, earning yet more awkward looks.

"We, we found it…" Rarity started but after a glare from her pink friend she rectified "…her while exploring the caves. She was encased in crystal and she seemed frozen. Even though I was against it, we eventually came to the decision to let Twilight remove the mass of crystal from its place and present her to you, so you'd decide what to do with this… thing of female gender." The pristine unicorn scrunched her muzzle in repulsion, remembering the being's ghastly appearance.

"This is most uncanny!" The white alicorn's face turned worried "A little while ago, I was able to calm the creature down and was just thinking of asking her of her origin. If I have had the chance I might have been able to get some answers of how she came to be in that state. However… my sister seemed to have had awaken in the process of fighting and negotiating, and… attacked the Saiyan on impulse upon seeing the miserable state of the guards."

"Serves that darn Saiyan right!" Applejack huffed, lifting her nose up.

"No Applejack, it doesn't serve her right. Because of the actions of my sister, I lost probably the only chance to settle things through diplomacy. You might have not sensed it but this Saiyan is very powerful. So powerful that I must confess her powers are on par with mine and Luna's." Celestia admitted, earning a gasp from all ponies, including the Royal guards that had replaced their injured comrades (the injured ones being hauled away), waiting for their princess' next order.

"They're probably battling in midair right now! And that's why I'm going to have to ask you to come with me! Things might not turn out well and I… no… Equestria might need you again!"

"Y-you can count on us princess!" Fluttershy spoke up, her trembling knees steadying, puffing up her chest in assertion.

"Sergeant Storm Hammer!" The diarch commanded.

"Yes your highness!" A pegasus clad in gold appeared, bowing.

"Prepare three chariots for the Elements with the fastest and strongest pegasi as quickly and possible. As soon as you're ready, I'd like you follow me! We will be going after my sister and the Saiyan with me in the lead am I understood?"

"At once your majesty!"

_/into the open air/_

Quite some distance away from the Cliffside of Canterlot, high above the valley floor covered in a sea of trees, a clash of epic proportions was occurring. Great shockwaves kept exploding here and there as if two invisible storms were fighting for supremacy which wasn't far from the truth.

(play Breaking Point – Falling down for musical enhancement)

_I can't believe this! I've been out of that blue prison for less than half an hour and already all of these stupid weak ass equines are attacking me like crazy! It's not like I did anything that bad! I just kicked some soldier ass… seriously! This planet is full of insolent bitches who are asking for it! No respect whatsoever!_ Arracacia thought before looking behind her and spotting the blue winged idiot who was right on her tail _Uuuuurgh! I could end this quickly if I wasn't so exhausted from that fucking crystal! Not to mention that I can't fly fast so I can't lose her! DAMMIT… _

A blast of blue whisked past the Saiyan who narrowly avoided it, the beam only managing to graze her shoulder guard which absorbed the impact.

_That's it! I'm going to blast and beat the shit out of her!_ The warrior woman stopped in midair, sending a burst of energy in retaliation.

Seeing it coming, Luna simply swung left, dodging it with ease. However she was not prepared for the coming onslaught as the female fighter unleashed a barrel of streams of light. Doing everything in her power, the Lunar goddess did evasive action, teleportation and even formed a protective bubble to absorb some of the blasts. Be that as it may, there were several that still got her.

Luna screamed in pain as the rays of lights struck her neck, chest, barrel and legs. If it were any other pony those blasts would have maimed them or worse. Being an alicorn gave her the gift of great durability and the damage would be second degree burns at most. Of course that didn't stop the searing pain which stung her body mercilessly like the heat of a fire.

Ignoring the pain, and grateful that her wings were okay, Luna kept coming at the creature and unleashed some destructive spells of her own, while keeping her defenses tight.

Suddenly to her surprise the Saiyan changed tactics, shifting positions really fast, as if teleporting without the visible burst of energy, simply phasing in and out of existence.

Before the alicorn knew what was going on she was met with a balled up appendage, burying itself in her cheek, making her face jerk right.

Without giving her a chance for recovery, Arracacia kept pummeling and pummeling the pony princess with all her might. Kicking her side, the Saiyan send the equine flying, going after her, immediately following through with an elbow to the chest and a knee to the stomach. But in her flurry of attacks, the warrior woman left herself open and once she tried to grip her opponent from behind, Luna bucked instinctively, clocking the Saiyan straight in the jaw.

Reeling back, now it was Arracacia's turn to take some blows as she took the brunt of the princess of the night's forehooves.

_I feel my energy draining! I've used up too much of my power!_ The fighter tightened her stance, blocking his enemy's offensive like a turtle in a shell.

In one final moment of desperation, the Saiyan opened up and by focusing the rest of her energy, she used a back spin kick, putting all of her body weight behind it.

That certainly did the trick as the night mare was flung back a great distance. Using that opportunity, Arracacia propelled herself in the opposite direction, giving everything she had in getting away.

Spinning out of control, it took some time for Luna to regain her bearings. Recovering soon enough, the dark blue diarch scanned the skies for her fierce opponent. Her eyes finally locking onto her target, the alicorn felt an unbridled rage as her horn started flaring up.

Looking back, the Saiyan sighed in relief. The pony seemed to have given up as it just stood there, flying in one place. But just like that, the mare disappeared in a flash, making the woman quite disquieted. She was too late to notice the other flash in front of her and by the time her head turned to face what was in front of her, it was too late.

Having teleported herself some distance in front of her enemy, Luna shot her strongest beam of concentrated disintegrating magic, finally managing to strike the monster right under one of the unprotected places of its armor which was right below the left shoulder guard.

Giving a grunt, Arracacia gripped her shoulder, spiraling down, heading for hard earth.

Grinning victoriously, Luna followed suit, without a hurry.

_Huzzah! Now I can see that this monster is not invincible and once we reach the ground I shall defeat it just like in my dream! Tis a great day indeed!_ The diarch smirked, as her wings carried her down.

Reaching an open stony field, the Saiyan rolled over, killing the impact. Hearing the flap of wings, she was quick to struggle onto her feet, still clutching her burning arm. Upon inspecting it, it had a brown crispy color with a bright blue center, that being the spell's aftereffects no doubt.

Looking back at the Regal blue horse, Arracacia's heart filled itself with hate. Hate for these arrogant equines! And oh that cocky smug this one in front of her wore!

"I can see that you are clearly a threat to Equestria and its ponies! Therefore I princess Luna, royal diarch of Equestria, shall end your reign of terror right here and now!" The self righteous alicorn proclaimed thunderously with her Royal Canterlot voice, walking around Ara in an overconfident manner.

"Y-you got balls saying that… to me! If I wasn't so drained from my prison, I would have smashed you into the earth you pony bitch!" The Saiyan barked back not letting go of her arm.

"Luna!" A voice of a gentle quality suddenly elevated itself "Stop this right now!" Celestia flew in, followed by the chariots.

"Aaah, dear sister, thank goodness you've come! You will be of great aid with…"

"I'm very upset and disappointed in you! You acted rashly and interrupted me just when I was coming to a diplomatic compromise with this creature known as a Saiyan! I was about to get her to leave when you provoked her into a fight!" The princess of the day yelled at her sibling, a sour expression painted on her lovely visage, ears lopped down.

"B-but how could you say that Tia! I saw what she did to all of these Royal Guards! I held a severely injured one in my telekinesis field! And you're willing to let it go after all she's done! What if she does all sorts of horrific atrocities to the ponies of our country! Just look at what she did to me!" The goddess of moon pointed a hoof at her own self, fighting back with words.

"That doesn't excuse you! And those injuries are your own fault! Now you stay quiet little sister and let me handle this! Oh and don't worry, I brought the Elements of Harmony just in case I can't!" Celestia shot her sister one last glare before approaching the injured warrior.

"I want to apologize for the actions of my sister, Royal guards and any other ponies that might have hurt you!"

"It's a little too late for that!" The Saiyan glared daggers at the regal equine.

"Please, we want to help you! Now if you just explain where you came from and how you ended up trapped in that crystal mass, we might give you the information you need." The sun diarch begged.

"You know what? FINE! I'll tell you! But then, you will GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" The female fighter snapped, making everypony flinch, the guards and some of the elements even staggering back.

Arracacia took a big breath and exhaled. Her head hurt a little and she still felt hazy on the details, trying very hard to remember.

"Just so every one of you gets it, my name is Arracacia, a Saiyan warrior! I come from planet Vegeta! The last thing I remember is that I was fighting a very powerful tyrannical king, known as king Cold. He is the terror of the Universe! Strong and ruthless! I had decided to kill him and was in the middle of whipping him to pieces! And just as I was about to deal the finishing blow, he used some trick which encased me in that crystal hellhole! It sapped my energy and put me to sleep! Just a while ago I woke up in that cave under your city. It seems that this purple pony with the horn freed me." The Saiyan pointed at Twilight who decided that the ground was more appealing and looked down "And the rest you all know."

"So that makes you sum weird alien thing from another world?" Applejack cocked a brow in disbelief.

"More or less." The humanoid nodded.

"Wait!" Celestia's eyes suddenly widened in a realization of something she had a very vivid memory of.

"I… I remember you now!"

"What are you blabbering about? This makes no sense! I've just met you!" The strong maiden squinted her eyes in annoyance.

"Well… the thing is… I am what is known on this world as an alicorn, and because of that I possess the ability of longevity as my sister does too. A long time ago when I was just a teenage filly and Luna was only a baby of one year old, while the both of us were in some unknown jungle I witnessed a strange phenomenon which I remember to this day. It was a shining bright blue meteor falling from the sky. It went beyond the horizon and I didn't see where it landed but I assume that it must've crashed where Canterlot was to be build and is now." The regal equine explained, recollecting everything that happened that day.

"W-wait! You mean to tell me that I was in that meteor!" Arracacia stuttered absolutely shaken up by this revelation.

"Of course! Cold must have hurled me into space and I eventually crashed into this planet while in my suspended animation state. And this castle must have been built later on top of my crash site. But… b-but… that means…" The Saiyan's eyes widened at the possibility that popped into her head, terror gripping her heart. She had to know the truth.

"You said you have lived for a long time here! W-what planet am I on? How long has it been since I crashed?"

Celestia looked back at the bipedal being with eyes of condolence and pity. Shifting her eyes to the right and hiding her face behind her mane, the alicorn did her best to avoid meeting the warrior woman's gaze.

"Why aren't you saying anything? Tell me now! TELL ME NOW! TELL ME RIGHT FUCKING NOW! ANSWER MEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The alien screamed in her frustration, burning to know the truth, eager to see if her fears were real or not.

Seeing as she wasn't going to get out of this without saying it, the pony princess of the sun finally spoke rather sheepishly:

"You are on the planet of Mythos. It's been five thousand years since I last saw your crystal crash-landing."

"What?" Arracacia asked under her breath, her feet collapsing under the pressure, the woman falling onto her knees.

A storm of emotions started swirling inside of her. Both of her eyes started twitching as her brain struggled to process the information it just received. She felt anguish, sadness, sorrow, pain, emptiness, anger, helplessness, and grief, all of these feelings at once. Her breaths became uneven and in fits, accompanied by whimpering sounds.

(play Bruce Faulconer's Goku Super Saiyan theme for musical enhancement)

"Y-y-you're lying! This can't be true!" The Saiyan lady's body twitched under the pressure of her strong sentiments, her breathing becoming even raspier.

"I'm afraid I'm not. I have no reason to." Celestia replied, sad to be the bearer of such news.

"No! Noo! Noo, No, NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOO!" Arracacia punched holes in the ground, her muscles bulging up "My friends! *pant* My race! *pant* My doctor! They might be all dead by now! NOOO!"

The air started shifting around everypony, a strong wind appearing seemingly out of nowhere. That was accompanied by the alien's red hair slowly starting to rise upwards and swaying as if under an invisible power of its own. The ground itself started cracking as if under an earthquake, small and huge chunks of rock breaking off the surface and floating up and away. Storm clouds started gathering all on their own which baffled the Equestrians as they stared at the blackening sky in dread for it made no sense. Some pegasi who had followed these black tufts of vapor were powerless to get them under control. All of a sudden, lightning struck, splitting the sky open with light and thunder!

"S-sister, what is going on?" Luna whimpered, hobbling up to her sibling and letting Celestia's wing drape itself around her.

"I don't know Luna dear!" The older of the two muttered, focusing on the outlander.

With more bolts surging around, Arracacia kept trembling feverishly, her floating hair suddenly flashing for a brief moment.

"Ooo, pretty!" Pinkie Pie, the only pony in this situation who seemed oblivious to everything happening around her, watched in awe at the spectacular light show.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…" With a final explosion of light, the Saiyan's ultimate form emerged, a yellow fiery glow appearing around her, her hair turning blonde, and her eyes changing their color from black to greenish blue.

As that happened, a giant crater started forming, as if someone was carving it into the ground at an astounding speed. This prompted Luna, Celestia and the pegasi guards to grab the flightless members of the Elements of Harmony and fly to a safer distance, all this done in an instant.

After things started settling down, everypony watched as the female warrior emerged from the earthy depression, floating up in midair and gently landing thirty three feet away from them.

"Princess, what do we do now?" Rainbow Dash called out, every equine turning to look at their ruler.

The sheer power emitting from this super fighter, overwhelmed the princess of the day. The alicorn just kept looking and looking, unable to tear her eyes away. Starting to hyperventilate, Celestia dropped onto her haunches and tried to steady her breathing. Never before had she sensed such an amount of power condensed in one creature. Heck, all the magic in Equestria wouldn't hold a candle to it!

"We're doomed!" The white alicorn stated plain and simple.

To be continued…

**Authors Note:**

I've made Arracacia 6'6 feet tall (almost 1,98 meters) since pure blooded Saiyans are usually larger than an average human.

Celestia is about 6 feet tall or less (without the horn)

A pony I've determined by my standards is around 3 feet fall; a mare is bellow that and a stallion a little above that; after all the title does say "My Little Pony"!

The tip of Pinkie Pie's head for example as she's seen on my cover, reaches above Arra's kneecap when she's standing on all four hooves.


	4. The Heart of a Warrior

Pinkie Pie and the Saiyan lady

Chapter 4

The heart of a warrior

(play Best of DBZ Vol. 2 – Goku and Gohan train)

Arracacia stared at all of the equine creatures in front of her, the fire of hatred burning inside, yearning to let all of those feelings out. The flame of her golden aura brightened as her power kept rising.

'_RRRRRR! I HATE THESE ANNOYING PONIES! THEY CAN'T UNDERSTAND ME! NO ONE CAN! AND THEY JUST WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! WELL IF THEY REFUSE TO, THEN I'LL SHOW THEM THAT I MEAN BUISNESS!' _The Saiyan yelled inwardly in her mind, clenching her fists, her arms bulking up further.

Trying her best to find her focus in this sea of rage, the warrior woman felt the energy surrounding her. Once she found a suitable location, the ponies could only stare as she raised her arm, aiming it at a mountain, positioned her fingers as if in the holes of a bowling ball and started gathering up her energy. A sphere of white light surrounded by a green tint appeared, growing more and more brilliant by the second.

"LUMINOUS BOOOOOM!" Arracacia hollered, releasing the condensed mass of light into a stream thrice as thick as her shoulder.

The beam flew over to its destination with a loud whistle, and then all was silent for a mere moment before a massive detonation occurred, everything in that area being covered by a vast luminescent orb which emitted strange bass sounds before it eventually faded, the dust quickly clearing and leaving its result in plain sight:

"S-s-Smokey Mountain! IT'S GONE!" Rarity screeched in a high pitch voice, staggering back and falling on her back.

Being once again left in utter bafflement while everypony's jaws hung loose, there was one pony who managed to snap out of her trance first, elbowing her sister frantically:

"S-sister! Use the Elements! It's our only chance! This must be dealt with now!" Luna's words put Celestia back into her attentive state once more.

Done with hesitation, the prismatic alicorn's horn lit up surrounded by its soft very light golden hue and with a zap, the small wooden casket containing the Harmony jewels appeared, brought instantaneously to their current position.

"Girls, the situation is dire! I need you to use the Elements of Harmony right now or I'm afraid this Saiyan might destroy the whole world of Mythos as we know it!" Celestia offered the mystical jewels to her student, a pleading look on her face.

"Right! Let's go girls!" Twilight prompted her friends, putting their jewels on with her telekinesis.

"Hey, wait! Are you sure we should? I mean I know a clear message when I see one! She said: "Stay away from me! I'm dangerous!" I mean come oooon! That clearly shows that she doesn't wanna hurt us!" Pinkie Pie's face suddenly turned to one of worry, which from her friends' point of view seemed completely unlike her.

"Pinkie sugar cube, Ah don't know how much sweets ya ate before we got here but this isn't the time to go arguing about things like that! The whole world is in danger!" Applejack berated her cotton candy maned pal, the rest of the Elements agreeing with her and ignoring Pinkie's words of wisdom for the moment.

The Saiyan viewed their actions with unbridled indignation. They dared to attempt to stop her once more after everything that's happened! After that display of power she just showed them!

Even though half-willing Pinkie Pie put her necklace on and took one more gander at the furious and frustrated Super Saiyan before letting the magic of Harmony envelop her. All six of them rose, the white light enveloping their small forms. Their gems started releasing their individual glows as they connected. And just as the magic of Harmony started flaring and preparing to be unleashed, the warrior woman simply vanished out of existence to everypony's renewed amazement. A few seconds later the fighter reappeared.

"What's happening?" The lavender unicorn asked nopony in particular as she felt the magic of the Elements leave her.

The other bearers were confused as well and wondered what went wrong as their hooves touched the ground once more. That is until they noticed something new.

"The Elements! She has them!" Fluttershy pointed with her hoof, her voice rising to an unnatural level compared to her normal volume, and true to her word the jewel incrusted necklaces and tiara where indeed in Arracacia's possession, all of them slung across her right arm.

The bipedal being gazed upon them with utter resentment. Then returning her attention to the jewelry, her look intensified, sliding the tiara with the violet star in her hand.

'_I could just crush these rocks and gold!' _She thought, tightening her grip around the small head ornament _'It would be easy! I could turn these into dust in seconds, and then kill all these ponies! And I want to do it soooo much, it's burns! I want to kill, destroy, let it all out! But…'_

The warrior's breathing became labored. Right now she was fighting her own Super Saiyan instincts! The instincts to be ruthless and overcome with rage! But deep inside of her, the memory of the doctor who raised the small Saiyan girl clung to her like a nagging conscience on the back of her mind.

This was displayed physically as the fem fighter's muscles kept contracting, her whole being quivering under the pressure. Both her hands shot forward as she prepared another one of her death beams, the light from it flashing as the energy gathered. As the ponies lay witness to this they took a step back but none of them moved any further, stuck there like deer in the headlights. And just as it seemed like Arracacia was about to be consumed by her fury, the energy ball shining from her hand dissipated and she clenched her fist so tight blood started trickling down from it.

So in the end she settled on throwing the ancient artifacts in the air, using her ki manipulating skills to encase them in a hollow sphere where no magic could reach them. The globe was dark pink in color, with an ethereal quality and electricity of the same hue surging through it, protecting it.

Then the Saiyan set her sights on the one equine that she held the biggest grudge against:

"You!" She simply said, pointing at Luna "The dark blue one!" The warrior specified, making everypony cringe.

Raising her palm straight up, Arracacia brought it down, which resulted in the alicorn of the night's feet to buckle as her belly glued itself to the ground.

'_W-what in the name of Equestria is happening? What is she doing to me! Is this some sort of gravity spell? I feel like the entire moon is pressing down on me! And it keeps getting heavier!' _The dark mare struggled under the incredible burden, striving to remain conscious as the world started spinning around her, hoping that her spine wouldn't snap before that.

"No! Please! Take my life instead, just please leave my sister out of this! I beg of…" Celestia tried to intervene but was caught dead in her tracks as some strange power that came from the alien's eyes managed to paralyze her in one place.

The white alicorn's example was soon followed by the others who begged and whined and pleaded for the diarch's fate.

"SILENCE!" The Super Saiyan hollered reaffirming her dominance over the situation "Now!" she turned her gaze back to the pony she was torturing "You give up?"

"Huh? What? Pardon? Excuse us?" Various replies were heard.

Luna couldn't believe her ears! Was this all it was about? That fight they had some time ago?

"I GIVE, I GIVE!" The lunar alicorn shouted in desperation, forgetting about her pride, with nothing else to lose.

"Then it's my win!" The fighter nodded, releasing her grip over the alicorn and letting the hurt equine breathe easy once again.

"Luna my dear!" The diarch of the sun ran to her sister's aid, nuzzling her and then draped her over her back.

"As for the rest of you!" The woman traced her finger over the entire group, as she started walking towards them.

"Now listen closely because I will only say this one more time!" the humanoid stopped at a distance of sixteen feet, and once she did she took a deep lungful of oxygen, her ribcage expanding greatly before booming out the mightiest bellow in existence:

"LEEEEEEAVE MEEEEE ALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!"

The cry itself was so loud that it made the Royal Canterlot voice sound like the meek little whispers of Fluttershy, echoing and echoing farther and farther, throughout the entire land. There was no creature in all of Equestria that didn't hear this shout! Every pony shook in terror as they all stopped what they were doing at the moment and waited for the potential danger to pass, some of them even curling up in a ball and the little children and foals starting to weep.

Finally as the repetitions of her own voice died away, Arracacia floated up hundreds of feet in the air before powering up and propelling herself in a random direction at an unfathomable speed, creating three vertical golden discs along her trail. Once that happened, the Elements of Harmony fell on the ground harmlessly, their energy container ceasing to exist.

The princesses, Mane six and the guards sat on their hind quarters, trying to recover from the shock and clutching their ears.

"D-DID YOU SEE THAT? SHE MADE A TRIPLE SONIC BOOM! TRI-PLE SONIC BOOM!" Rainbow Dash hollered in a very high pitched voice in different volumes.

"WHUUUUT? DIMPLE TONIC ROOM? THAT DON'T MAKE NO SENSE!" Applejack yelled back, as their conversation kept on going in circles.

"Silly girls! They should've put a pair of corks in their ears like me!" Pinkie removed her earplugs.

"It seems she got her point across!" Twilight rubbed the inside of her ear with a hoof before asking her mentor "So how should we go about this princess?"

"Uuuum… I" The snow white princess muttered, in a state of confusion before she realized where she was and reestablished her regal demeanor "I think it would be wise to… simply listen to the Saiyan and leave her alone for now."

"But princess Celestia! Didn't you see what she did to your sister! Just look at her! She's a mess!" Rarity protested, motioning to the Lunar diarch who was lying on her belly on the ground, wincing in pain.

"We don't want to instigate any more conflict than needed! The Saiyan is simply too strong, maybe even perhaps stronger than anything on this planet! The damage has been done! We should be relieved that's all she did!" Celestia looked over her subjects sternly and with authority, materializing a deep blue blanket out of thin air before lifting her sister up and wrapping her body around it with her magic "Do not misunderstand! As princess of Equestria I will deal with this problem when the time comes!"

Calling in for the princess's personal chariot, the shepherd of the sun lay her sister beside herself and with a single word of command all of them took of back to Canterlot. The trip was uneventful, as everypony was silent, the atmosphere heavy and depressing.

After a smooth landing as the group of equines filed out the tall marble platform, only one didn't budge from her position once out of the carriage. Pinkie Pie just stood there, gazing sadly into the distant blue, looking glummer than ever. Her little frown deepened as she let out a deep sigh:

"Oh, why did things have to turn out this way? I didn't want her to leave… I just… want to be her friend…"

"Pinkie? What are you doing? Come on!" Rainbow Dash flew over to her party friend, scolding her a little but once she saw the long face her best pranking bud wore, the cyan pegasus's features softened "Look! I don't know why you're sad and all but we all need to figure this stuff out together, so please…"

"*sigh* Okay Dashie." Pinkie finally relented, tearing her gaze from the skies and letting herself being accompanied by her flying companion.

As the procession continued down the wide and spectacular halls, the ruler of the day ordered some of her guards to take her sister through a secret detour route and lead her to the royal infirmary for immediate treatment while she and the Elements took the more scenic path. Having thought of everything a couple of steps ahead, Celestia weren't surprised when she and her escort were mobbed by numerous members of the nobility, all of them clamoring for her attention.

"Princess Celestia, your majesty, what is going on here? Everything is in utter chaos!"

"Is it Discord? We know he's been recently reformed and all but this is ridiculous!"

"Instant tele-scroll reports are coming in from every major city in the country! The entire country is in panic after we all heard that threatening shout!"

"Who was it that elicited such a primal roar?"

"The press is at the gates! They said they had pictures of Princess Luna combating an unknown creature in the skies of Canterlot and one of a yellow light coming from the valley with bolts of lightning surrounding it!"

"Cloudsdale wants an explanation as to why their thunderclouds went rogue!"

"Many unicorns including myself received major headaches a while ago! The only explanation the doctors gave us is that a large source of power might have caused it but our mages say that it's simply impossible!"

"Princess Celestia! Your highness! Your majesty! Your Eminence!" They all kept talking over each other which only attributed to the white diarch's migraine.

'_To think that my little ponies know so much already! It's going to be very difficult to gloss over the situation!' _The alicorn closed her eyes, breathed in and breathed out, trying to relieve some of the stress that had been building up in her temples.

Raising a forehoof in the air, the regal equine reestablished order before proceeding with her statement:

"As members of the Royal Court, all of your concerns are understandable! And for that I will issue you to organize a live press conference in which I will clear all uncertainties! That is all!" Celestia waved once more as a sign of dismissal.

"At once your majesty!" A burly lead grey stallion with a short white mane, a black top hat, a neckpiece and a monocle confirmed the order, taking action and dispersing every noble, urging them to take some action.

As they all continued, the atmosphere between the princess, the guards and the Ponyvillians was as silent, cold and as ghastly as ever. Deciding to break the ice, Twilight called out, awkwardness clear in her voice:

"Princess, I'm sorry I'm asking again but… how are we going to go about all of this?"

"Patience my dear Twilight! I will first go to the Royal medical wing to check up on my sister, while you and your friends wait in my office. Once I'm briefed on her condition and assured that she's going to be okay, I will meet you there. And then we'll have to discuss things more thoroughly! It seems that this matter cannot wait any longer and we must take the first steps towards resolving it." The Shepherd of the sun stood firm, determination written all over her face.

"That's fine with us princess! Come on y'all! Let's get a move on!" Applejack ushered her herd of friends, leading them away herself, some royal guards showing them the way.

_/far South, beyond Equestrian borders/_

Arracacia had no idea for how long had she been flying now. All she could do to dull the pain which just kept coming and coming in waves was to simply keep her gaze fixed on the slowly changing scenery due to her 2 and a half miles ascension. She had to admit to herself that it felt somewhat soothing to her nerves to simply wash her troubles away as she looked upon the world below her.

'_A world on which I'm stuck…' _A grim thought rammed her hard in the head, ripping her away from her happy place and back to cruel reality.

As depression and fatigue was beginning to take a hold of her, the Saiyan shook her head and looked down one more time. The landscape was now that of endless savannahs, with deep-rooted huge dark brown mountains popping up here and there. The scorching sun and the quality of the air told her that it was the apex of the dry season down there.

And it was in that moment that something caught the warrior lady's eye. Probably one of the few places that had this certain feel that reminded her of her home! Deciding to check it out, the Super Saiyan descended, her aura dimming as she did. The ground grew closer and closer, revealing a massive bowl like mountainside.

Once her feet touched its solid surface, the fighter finally felt the strain take its toll on her body as she collapsed face first on the rocky plateau, her hair losing its yellow spiky quality and going down against her back and her eyes reverting back to their natural color. Completely exhausted, the alien female could only take notice of her surroundings as she took them in: the big lake with a small waterfall, trickling down fresh water yet somehow not making it overflow; the various stone pillars jutting out from everywhere like she was inside of a canyon; caves of all sizes which seemed so inviting and peaceful. Just like one of Vegeta's rocky wastelands!

(similar to the environment in this link - . /_ )

As she grinned one last time, Arracacia fell asleep as she was. She now lied on her new favorite spot, basking under the caressing hot rays of the sun which her body soaked up, her mind temporarily forgetting about all its woes and pains, being whisked away into blissful unconsciousness.

_/Back at Canterlot in Celestia's office/_

"This is mighty serious y'all! That mighty powerful thing got the entire land of Equestria shaking in its boots!" Applejack shared her concerns, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"Did you see how fast it flew? And without wings! And it blew up a mountain! And it turned spiky blonde with blue eyes! I would've thought all of it extremely awesome if it wasn't going to kill us!" Rainbow Dash shuddered at the thought of being incinerated by one of the Saiyan's energy attacks.

"My word! And here I thought it looked horrid before, but when it did that trick it… Eeeeuuuk… turned even uglier than before! That garish blonde mane, those repulsive hulking muscles! That alien is so not a proper lady! And the entire time it acted like a vulgar beast!" Rarity threw a fit, not sparing one ounce of her indignation.

"I'm still not sure how powerful this Saiyan exactly is since that pill prevented me from checking but I might've been in luck. By the princess' reaction and the way the alien blew up that mountain with ease, she may have the power to shatter this entire world into pieces!" Twilight paced back and forth, her brain working at full capacity to resolve this problem.

"That's terrible! She-she can't do that! What about all the animals! All the ponies! Where will we all live if she blows up our home?" Fluttershy started panicking, putting both of her forehooves against her cheeks, squishing them and making adorable little frightened faces.

"Uuum girls…" Pinkie Pie tried to interject but her voice fell on deaf ears.

"We're very lucky that she didn't feel like hurting anypony any further." The intelligent lavender unicorn said as she kept on digging for rational explanations to the previous events.

"Yoohoooo… over here… I have things to say too!" The rose furred trickster waved her hooves in the air frantically, trying to express her need for attention.

"Well Ah say good riddance! With the way she treated us and almost took out our princess of nighttime, Ah never wanna see her again!" The work pony stomped with her forehoof, adding a disgruntled snort and a huff.

"DOINEEDTOUSEMYMEGAPHONEFORYO UTOHEARME?" An incoherent fast paced shriek erupted from Pinkie as she threw herself in the middle of her friends.

"Gyuuuh! Consarn it Pinkie! If ya wanted a turn to talk, then you could've just said so!" AJ fell on her bum slightly startled, but quickly got her bearings back and retorted.

"So Pinkie, what are your thoughts on the matter?" The pristine seamstress gestured for her party marefriend to go on.

"It's just that… I've been watching this Arracacia Saiyan throughout the entire adventure and you know how good I am at finding new things about new ponies… and well a new monkey in this case… so anyways I don't think she's as bad as you're making her out to be! Sure she has a rough exterior and is very full of herself but deep inside I could see that she's just a confused, lonely, sad little girl who just needs a friend!" Pinkie put her magic of good judgment to use.

"Pinkie… Are you… defending her?" Twilight asked in disbelief.

"Well I think that's obviooous… Duuuuuh!" The looney mare squinted one of her eyes bemusedly.

"Pinkie Pie, you can't be serious darling! Are you trying to tell us that the way that… that monster almost strangled poor Rainbow Dash to death, pulled on Applejack's mane and nearly killed princess Luna are not acts of animosity? I don't know about you sweetie but that's downright… malignant, vicious and cruel!" Rarity used every fancy word she could think of as she kept pointing an accusing hoof in the air.

"Princess Luna seemed like she was hurting very much. I know I voted for the monkey mare's freedom but I never imagined she would be so… sca-ary." The shy pegasus squeaked at the thought of the all powerful Super Saiyan.

"Well, yeah I guess Arracacia did go a little overboardy with Princess Luna but Princess Celestia said she got dragged into it. Who are we to judge her? She just learned that she's been frozen in that crystal for a whole five thousand years and that everypony she knew has probably passed away. And that's a super duper huge blow even for someone as strong as her! You girls don't understand! We should go and find her as soon as possible and become her friends! That's exactly what she needs!" Pinkie kept on defending with all of her stubbornness.

"Yeah, good idea! Let's go and teach a bloodthirsty killer the magic of friendship so she can wipe us out the moment she sees us!" The Wonderbolt in training mocked that statement, emphasizing strongly on its weaknesses.

"She won't! She'd never do that! You girls just don't know her!" The pink earth pony's ears lopped down, a look of desperation and helplessness appearing on her face as she felt cornered by her own best friends.

"Pinkie you don't know her either! As upset as the Saiyan is over her losses right now, she could come back and take her rage out on Equestria for all we know!" The bookish unicorn concluded, cementing everypony else's opinions on the matter.

"I do know her! I do, I do, I do, I DOOO! I saw it in her eyes! I sensed her pain! How could you say such things to a poor misunderstood creature you've just met! You aren't even giving her one chance! You… You're all just a bunch of big meany pants! I… I'm not talking to you for the rest of the day! I'm leaving right now!" Pinkie felt her eyes becoming moist as she yelled at her companions in her frustration and barged out, slamming the door open in the process, trying to stifle her quiet cries as she ran away.

_/earlier in the Royal medical wing/_

Princess Celestia walked into the waiting room of the royal ER. Positioning herself on one of the few pillows, the solar diarch faced the wide window on the opposing wall, the one with a clear view of what was transpiring in the neighboring room. There she saw her dearest younger sister lying on a state of the art operation table with the top magi-medics working on her injuries with the utmost precision. Sporting an oxygen mask and an IV, Luna seemed to be in a semi-attentive state her body under regional anesthesia. Switching her gaze from the cut on one of the upper eyelids that the doctors were in the middle of treating with magic to the indication of her sibling's heartbeats on the cardiac monitor, the white alicorn sighed, rubbing her temples with both forehooves. Somehow she felt responsible! Responsible for all the things that transpired today!

'_Perhaps if I wasn't so passive and instead lured the Saiyan out of the halls and warned Luna beforehand, things would've gone differently! Look at the situation now! My beloved sister is struggling to recover from a near death experience, the whole country is in panic and the whole world is in jeopardy! And it's… it's all my fault!' _The shepherd of the sun mentally chewed herself out.

Just then the little light with the red syringe turned off, signaling that the operation was over. Ten seconds later a nurse poked her head out of the Emergency Room, motioning to her ruler that she had permission to come in.

As Celestia entered the chamber, she was greeted by all of the medical ponies' bows. Giving them a courteous nod of approval, the equine princess advanced further, the wall of doctors dispersing to reveal her sweet Luna.

The blue alicorn's chest heaved and fell as her eyes met her sister's. Once they did, small droplets started rolling down Luna's cheeks, the expression of regret evident on her.

"Leave us!" The diarch of the day commanded, the room emptying itself as a result.

"S-sister… T-Tia! I… I'm so sorry!... I-I wasn't thinking, I…" The princess of the night spoke through her mask.

"Shhhhhh… No Luna! It is I who must apologize to you. True you acted on impulse but your heart was in the right place. I'm very sorry for yelling at you back then! I was trying too hard to fix everything myself. None of us knew what to expect from that Saiyan. But do not worry! There is still hope as long as we're alive and well. We'll get through this… together!" Celestia draped both of her hooves around her most dearest pony's neck as gently as possible.

"I love you big sister!" A weak mumble came from Luna's lips.

"I love you too Lulu!" The elder sibling reciprocated.

Five minutes later the pristine alicorn left her sister to rest and continued her predetermined plans for the rest of the day by talking to the head doctor:

"She has sustained several second degree burns, all treatable, a fractured coffin bone on the left forehoof, a cracked humerus, eight broken ribs, a damaged nasal bone which is the cause of blood coming out of her nostrils and a couple of internal hemorrhages." The medical unicorn named all of the injuries listed on his notepad, displaying an x-ray on the luminescent board, making his ruler wince and worry with every little detail added to the list.

"Luckily due to her incredible healing capabilities and with the aid of modern unicorn medical techniques, we managed to stabilize her!" he added swiftly after, letting Celestia release the breath which she had been holding.

"You and your sister are amazing ponies your highness! Alicorns are born survivors!"

"Thank you doctor Helping Hoof! I owe you a lot for saving the life of my sister!"

"Do not worry your majesty! We'll be monitoring her at all times!"

After leaving the medical wing, the princess ordered one of her sergeants to go and fetch a couple of her best geologists from Canterlot's Science Research Department, lead them to the entrance of the cove systems and wait there until further orders.

With many thoughts swirling around and systematizing in her mind, Celestia didn't expect the door to her office to burst open so suddenly nor could she even imagine that the Element of Laughter would dash out of there crying, with her face hidden behind her poofy mane.

"Did I miss something?" The diarch inquired as she poked her head into the room which had suddenly gone uncomfortably silent after that fiasco of an occurrence.

"Uuuum… well.. uuuh… well princess… mmmm… I… we… It's complicated!" Twilight blurted out, not sure how to go about the ordeal.

"Oh it's all our fault princess! We were expressing our concerns for the Saiyan's aggressive behavior and our fears of what she might do in the future." Fluttershy was the first to confess, looking down in shame.

"When Pinkie Pie decided to speak up. She started defending the Saiyan, talking about how much she already knew about her and how she was and I quote "not as bad as we're making her out to be". Rarity continued, making an awkward face, feeling very unlady like for hurting one of her best marefriends.

"She told us about how we should be helping her and we uuuuh…" Applejack was the next to speak but bit her lip, choking on her words.

"We kiiiiinda went really overboard by pointing out how wrong she is." Rainbow Dash finished, rubbing the back of her right forehoof knee with the tip of the left one.

"This is… a most unfortunate mishap; and I'm sure that you will do fine in sorting out your differences once you reunite with Pinkie Pie. However…" The regal alicorn struggled to find the right words to go around the unpleasant occurrence before regaining her formal tone.

"However, there are still a couple of matters that must be attended to before the end of the day! Rainbow Dash!" she turned to the prismatic Pegasus.

" Yes princess?"

"I'm assuming you know where the place where the mass of crystal which used to contain the Saiyan lies!"

"I do princess!"

"Then I'd like you to go back to the entrance of the underground caverns! There you will find a couple of geologists and guards whom I have informed to wait for you. Once there you will brief them the following: all of you are to go down in there and find the remains of the cosmic crystal shards. Once there, the scientists are to collect samples for analysis later. When you're done you can meet us back at the throne room. Is that okay with you?" Celestia instructed RD, adding a hint of politeness at the end.

"You got it princess! You can count on me!" The mistress of awesome saluted and flew off determinately.

"The rest of us have things to discuss." The diarch of the day turned to what was left of the group.

And so the group proceeded with their discourse over the recent events. In order to preserve accusations for the catastrophe, the elements agreed to the princess' suggestion to omit them from the part where they accidentally freed the Saiyan and give that honor to some anonymous geologists. Rainbow Dash returned shortly after they were done, and after running things through her and receiving her hastily given approval, it was time for the press conference to be underway.

It was late in the afternoon, and a whole crowd of nobility and news reporters of all kinds had gathered on the grounds of one of the castle's illustrious gardens. A whole lot of murmuring and gossiping were going around, the sea of ponies wearing faces of various emotions. That was until princess Celestia herself appeared in view, coming out of one of the huge sliding glass and wooden doors, going down the marble steps with all the regal poise and stoicism she could muster. Once she positioned herself on a big white rostrum with fancy red lining, depicting three ponies under one banner, the stand itself bearing plenty of magic mics, the diarch tapped on its wooden surface, making everypony go silent. After a couple of seconds of nothing but the sound of grass swaying under the wind, one of the Royal secretaries began:

"The issued press conference is now in session! It is convened with the purpose of clearing a major event of national importance that has occurred today between the hours of 11:30 am and 12:22 pm. May the Press be informed that this will be a statement addressed by princess Celestia Solara, Shepherd of the Sun; there will be no interviews! The information we have is scarce as it is! Now without further ado, presenting princess Celestia…" The formal pony stepped down, letting his ruler take the stage.

"Greetings my little ponies! As a lot of you probably already know, there has been a lot of commotion today. Now, for you to fully understand what exactly happened, I will start at the beginning:

Today, a group of young geologists who shall remain anonymous were sent to the palace from Canterlot's Science Research Department, or the CSRD if that's okay with you. They were sent with the task of studying the old long since forgotten crystal mine system, which was brought up after the unfortunate events during the Changeling invasion. There, they found a creature which was later revealed to be of alien origin. It was trapped and preserved within crystal for what they determined five thousand years! Deciding to extract the formation, they never counted that it would crack under the pressure. It therefore broke and spilled out its prisoner. Within a minute, the alien started showing signs of life and rose, fully revived. It was later revealed that it was in a state of suspended animation and that's why it was brought back to life upon its liberation. Once free, the alien revealed itself to be from a warrior race called the Saiyans. Then it left the caves and made it way into the palace. I myself confronted it and spoke to it. It seemed confused and disoriented, and with a rather explosive temper, prone to violence. After a few provocations and scuffles, we managed to drive it far away from here with the help of my sister Luna and the Elements of Harmony which I had summoned beforehand. It wasn't easy given that the Saiyan possessed impressive strength, could fly without the use of wings and it seemed to know quite a bit of destructive magic. And that is what happened my ponies!" Celestia ended her speech.

"Is Princess Luna okay? We have pictures of her fighting the alien!" A journalist piped up, earning a glare from a couple of Royal guards.

Raising her hoof one more time to show that she is willing to answer a few questions, the white alicorn responded:

"Yes she is! Though she didn't manage to come back from the battle unscathed, she is fine, with a couple of minor injuries, and is now resting inside the castle!"

The multitude of equines massively sighed in relief, having been assured that everything was now completely fine.

"What about those geologists?" Another reporter called out.

"Now, now! We have reason to believe that the crystal had turned fragile over the centuries and would've broken on its own eventually. We already have our top scientists examining the remains of it in order to prove that theory. And after all… it's not nice to go pointing hooves now is it? That's why the geologists are anonymous. I must also add that there is to be no journalists or any outside investigation allowed in the vicinity of the CSRD. The ban will be lifted upon the resolving of the Saiyan dilemma! But fear not my subjects! Equestria is now safe and if the Saiyan were to reappear we will be ready for it! That is all!" The royal diarch nodded and made her exit, the soldier ponies blocking out all of the throngs of journalists, struggling to get some last minute info.

"Sergeant Big Guns! Make sure to inform the Captain that no guard is to say a word about today! I have already given word to the CSRD to forge some fake documents in case some info leaks out and have briefed them to play dumb! I will not let the situation escalate out of control! Everything needs to be airtight!" Celestia gave around some more orders as she entered back the palace, the Mane six rejoining her and walking beside her.

"Princess!" Twilight spoke up, skittishly.

"Yes Twilight!" The princess cooed, her voice becoming more soothing.

"Why must we… lie to everypony about what actually happened?"

"My dear faithful student! You must learn that being a leader of an entire nation isn't easy! It sometimes takes great perception to see the bigger picture. If I had told everything to everypony as it is, the whole country would've been thrown into chaos."

"Yeah, I have to agree with the princess on this one Twilight! I myself am still pretty freaked out there's an alien lady who could come back and kill us anytime she wants! We wouldn't want to give Discord any favors now would we?" Rainbow Dash flew by, tugging the side of her nerdy friend's head and pressing it against her own.

"I guess you're right!" the smart mare sighed, nodding her head in acknowledgement.

"Oh, but I'm still very sad about what we did to Pinkie today… poor Pinkie." Fluttershy pouted with very high concern for her hyperactive marefriend.

/on a train between Canterlot and Ponyville/

(play this linkl the end of the chapter - watch?v=jMMYoLwxU7Q)

Pinkie Pie sat alone on her seat, nopony else present in her solitary cart. She had a hyper jumbo banana oatmeal smoothie (the size of a big icecream tub) draped around one of her hooves and was digging in the cup with her other one, licking off the creamy substance. As she looked out the transparent shield between her and outside, the mare absentmindedly observed the little flakes of snow dancing around under the power of the wind flow created by the train's movement.

'_I was only trying to help!'_ The depressed prankster thought in her melancholy, all of the things her friends said coming back to her in one big wave.

'_They didn't have to be so… So cruel and unforgiving! I was worried for Dashie, Jackie and Twilight's safety just as much as everypony else! And even I can agree that princess Luna didn't deserve that last bit of hurting Arracacia put her through… but… I saw things… things about this monkey lady, nopony else could see without spending time with her! Why, oh why didn't my friends just trust me? Am I not serious enough for my seriousness to be taken seriously? Maybe they think everything I say makes no sense… ooooh…' _Pinkie moaned woefully before casting a gaze at the other window, peering into the blue and crispy horizon of the mountains beyond.

'_I wonder how Arracacia must be feeling right now!'_

A lone fem warrior stood at the mouth of one of the dozens of caves she had claimed as her new home. She now had a territory of 150 square miles of sandstone and conglomerate rock formations, the whole thing shaped like a big mountainous bowl with her own private pool to boot. But the fact itself wasn't enough on its own to make up for the extreme sensation of pain, cold, emptiness, lonesomeness and unhappiness the Saiyan was going through right now! The simian lady shivered at the chilly breeze that came with the magnificent sunset she had a direct view of. She could only stare at the ever-changing colors of the sky; from crimson to purple to deep blue.

As Arracacia felt her eyes become slightly damp, she pressed them together as hard as she could banishing the one physical sign of her humanity.

"No!" she said "Warriors never cry!"

To be continued…

Author's notes: Upon her transformation in front of the ponies, Arracacia became as powerful as Vegeta when he was fighting Semiperfect Cell (Ascended SSJ). This will be expanded upon later in the storyline during one of her flashbacks.


End file.
